


Pirouette

by LillithEvans



Series: Studio [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/pseuds/LillithEvans
Summary: All he wanted was to soak his feet in his ice bath at home, watch shoddy old episodes of Skins on his iPad and ignore his mother's text messages.Or the one where Hwang Minhyun, ex-ballerina/current CEO of small venture start up, lets Ong Seongwu take him to dance class





	Pirouette

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm rusty a f guys - A F (CAPITAL)  
> 2) That's why I'm not updating any of the heartland stories  
> 3) Please excuse the rust  
> 4) Iceland is a pretty country so...rust = 100% worth it  
> 5) Everyone watch Sense8  
> 6) I came up with this while in dance class  
> 7) I know how to dance to this song  
> 8) I need to stop bulleting crap  
> 9) KAY GO ENJOY
> 
> (ps - I'm a broke bitch now so like no more milk teas...I'm on Coca-Cola now...it's not as effective...)
> 
> PS - Mature themes. Lots of grinding. Some weird kinky exhibitionist shit but as usual your girl is probably over exaggerating and honestly is prude a f so like - the above is probably watered down like 50%

“I don’t see why you have to learn how to dance -“

“What do you mean?” Seongwu growls, taking full offence to his question. “Dance is one of the oldest forms of human expression, Minhyun. Dance is used to heal people - destroy people - make love to people-“

“I’m going to stop you right there, you tosser.”  

It’s not like Minhyun has anything against dancing because he doesn’t.

He used to be a dancer himself, and a great one at that.

But his problem isn’t with ‘ _dance_ ’. His problem is with Ong Seongwu.

And it didn't just start tonight either, no siree. It started a little over three months ago.

He'd just moved back to Korea from England (does it count as ' _moving back_ ' if you don't remember ever having lived in your birth country?)

He'd been starved for human emotion and connection (it's surprising how many people refuse to speak to him in English).

And he'd been looking for someone smart to talk to.

Like a gift from god - all wrapped up in a suit and tie - Ong Seongwu simply landed in his lap at the right place at the right time.

Or - well - what actually happened was Ong Seongwu walked into the elevator he was taking after a particularly sour meeting with an investor. The elevator broke down and the two of them were forced to talk to each other for the next 30 minutes while the maintenance staff yelled at them through the small gap in the door.

His first impression of Seongwu was that the man was perfect. Seongwu had presented himself as a genius computer science graduate who was looking for a back-end job in a start up. Seongwu had also lived in New Zealand for most of his teenage years and Minhyun just so happened to be a rich idiot on his way back from England and -

Minhyun blames the accent. It was really just Seongwu's accent sounding so wonderfully warm and so like the language he's used to speaking in the tone he's used to hearing it in. That's what caused him to cave and take on the stupid idiot as the technical officer to his executive officer at their sham of a start-up.

Still, Seongwu had looked passionate, driven and likely to succeed. Minhyun knew he needed that kind of luck for his start up if he wanted the angel firms to keep investing instead of the financially well-established Sir Hwang, a knight of the Queen Mother’s outer court, more commonly known as his father.

“Minhyun - " Seongwu yawns, shaking his head. "Look - you need to stop thinking so much. Your brain needs to just shut off for a bit you know - maybe you need to get laid. That always helps me when I need to stop thinking - " Seongwu thinks? At all? Shocker. "But I can see why that would be hard for someone like you.” It was a mistake getting to know Seongwu. An absolute mistake. “Look - if we can't actually get you laid is it such a bad thing that you've come out to dance? I mean you said you used to right? If you're not getting any ' _exercise_ ' you might as well get some - you know - exercise -"

Or maybe Seongwu had used witchcraft in that bloody elevator and Imperio-ed him into giving him a job. 

The fact remains that since Hwang Minhyun met Ong Seongwu - this poncey two faced bastard has made his life a living hell and a half. “My only real question is why _**you**   _specifically have to learn how to dance. You're - a scientist.”

"Computer scientist, my friend. Computer scientist. And there was a Groupon! Why shouldn't I learn to dance?!"

A Groupon?

They're at a GROUPON Dance Studio?

Jesus - he has fallen quite a bit. If any of his friends from the Conservatory saw him here they'd laugh him right into death from embarrassment. "I know you mentioned this before but - why the fuck am I here?”

Seongwu's a little bit alarmed that at this question, his eyes have begun to sparkle with literal tears. Wait - has Seongwu finally lost his mind? Or his eyesight? Should Minhyun be calling a doctor or some sort of - “He told me to bring a _friend_.”

Blink. Blink. "What?"

Blink. Blink. Blinkblinkblinkblinkblinkblink. “Minhyun, what's wrong with your eyes why are you blinking so much?”

“What’s wrong with your eyes? Why are they sparkling with tears?” He's hoping the disgusted tone of his voice gets the CTO of his little fledgling company to tone down the waterworks.

“They are not! I am not crying - god -” Seongwu’s nervous! Whenever he's nervous Seongwu starts to sweat little droplets from the peak of his forehead like he's starting a mini Niagara Falls up there -  “Why are you taking a zoomed in picture of my head?”

“It’s cute.” He lies as he sends the picture to his sister. Sujin sends him a laughing emoji before asking why he's doing this to his friend. 

Well, that's simple to answer. He's not really friends with Seongwu. Seongwu is just as much in his life for comical amusement as he is for tech-wizardry.

For now though, Seongwu buys his bull shit. (Actually, whenever he needs to bullshit him - Seongwu usually buys it. It's almost endearing how foolish Ong Seongwu is. Almost.). “Anyways, I know you're a dancer and all but - can you just put some ice on it for this class? The instructor is like - really good at what he does. He was an actual idol once - not super big or anything but his swagger level is off the charts and you should see this guy b-boy-" Seongwu lets out a breath, hand on his chest like he's trying to steady the rate at which oxygen is purifying his thoughts. "He’s kind of amazing and Minhyun, I just want to dance with him and be able to say - ‘World! I danced with MMO’s Kang Daniel and lived to tell the fucking tale’ -”

When is he going to get to the point? “Great - why are we in this class again?"

This time he actually knows why they're in the class but he is enjoying irritating Seongwu and since the other man has had to explain the reason they're here for the umpteenth time his face has started to colour to this wonderful shade of radish-eggplant that Minhyun's never seen before. “First of all, you’re an ex-ballerina. Your experience in any other form is invalid. Secondly -"

The door opens behind him, letting in the swift cool breeze from the air conditioned hallway and along with it -

A short man dressed in baggy black pants and a baggier black hoodie. His look is accentuated with a - you guessed it - black baggy cap that sits loosely on his head like it's just a little bit too big but serves its purpose of covering up half his face.

Well, at least the half that's showing is smiling - “Hi everyone! I’m subbing for Daniel today - my name is Kim Jonghyun or if that's too hard for you to say - just call me JR-“ He pauses here to look at a girl with the thickest ass Minhyun’s ever seen on a waist that small. “Some of you know me well -“ Thick ass blows him a kiss and the instructor immediately leaps into the air, twisting to catch the kiss and hold it close to his heart. “Some of you are probably a bit disappointed.” This time the instructor looks straight at Seongwu but Seongwu pretends to look like he has no clue what JR's talking about. “Okay - we’ll start soft with a quick side step everyone -“

And that’s how they start to warm up. Horde mimicking _Dark Korean_!Leprechaun’s every move. “He seems tiny for an idol-“

“Were you even listening to him?” Seongwu barks over his puff as they start to dance the floss, instructor happily doing much better than all of them. “That’s JR not my Daniel- he wasn't an idol - just an idol choreographer."

A choreographer, huh?  “Pick it up!”

To demonstrate his skill of 'picking it up', JR drops to his feet and back up again and drops again and -

Fuck - his back and knees are already starting to hurt. He almost trips on nothing as they start to plank. 

Shit, he really must have let himself go these past few months if this dwarf sized human can do warm ups better than he can.

“You okay, there?” Seongwu’s concern does not come from the heart, the asshole is literally moving away from him with every word out of his mouth.

“I’m fine.” He grits, teeth clenched together as he tries to settle into his elbows.  There’s no way he’s going to fuck up a plank. Planks are foolproof.

“HEY - YOU - IN THE BACK?” He jolts his head upwards, sure that the teacher isn’t talking to him because he is the picture of perfection -  but when JR’s eyes connect with his, something inside of him twists at the expression of kindness so unlike anything he’s seen in anyone because - well - people in general aren’t kind. “You can settle your knees down on the floor if it’s easier!”

Oh, he is talking to him.

And now it feels like he's anything but kind for pointing out his weakness to the whole fucking class. 

Well - fuck that.

He feels his cheeks flush up red as he stays on his elbows huffing and puffing, stubborn and impetuous while Seongwu continues to cackle beside him, looking a bit too comfortable for Minhyun's liking.

He’s about to cry out in relief when their instructor switches over into a leg stretch.

Finally, something he's good at. Flexibility used to be his middle name- at least when he was 22 and a starving ballerina.

But still, his legs stretch out wide and longer and prettier than anyone else in the room, instructor included. 

But despite his own personal sense of competition. JR doesn't appear to see it that way. Their instructor has his eyes shut like he's in a meditative trance.

Well - he can meditate too - no big deal. This is his comfortable position, the one he's used to pushing himself into. The one that once upon a time got him laughed at because the other boys in school thought being able to do the splits meant there were other parts of him that couldn't possibly be - for lack of a more polite word - masculine.  

When Minhyun’s eyes glance up to his instructor’s face in the mirror, he’s made very aware of the fact that JR’s been looking at him the whole time his eyes have been shut. 

Great - just fucking great - that’s what he gets for fucking up the plank. Now he’s on the guy’s radar.

To reassure the other man that everything's fine he leans forward, the human definition of a well twisted New York pretzel until he sees a small smile on JR’s face.

Shortly after, JR looks away and Minhyun lets out a breath. 

Good. He’ll be fine. He’ll keep up. He doesn’t need the instructor on his balls.

“You don’t need to try so hard - this is your first class.” Seongwu rolls his eyes as Minhyun extends his body over the floor. “You look like such a show off, rubber man.”

The imagery that’s brought up in his mind with these words make him scrunch his nose up. “Ew Seongwu, stop talking about your rubber.”

“You’re ew! You’re the rubber man!”

“Okay, everyone, please slowly bring your feet together and then we're going to get started!” By the time they’re all on their feet, JR’s at his post at the corner of the room where his iPhone’s plugged into the speakers. “So today’s song is going to be relaxed - a lot more influence from R&B than the traditional sort of hip hop you're used to from this class.” When a collection of disgruntled sighs comes through, JR giggles. “Come on! You guys are pros - you'll be fine!”

“It’s harder to go slow than it is to go fast!” Thick ass complains from the side. Seongwu’s snickers make everyone else in the class quiet. "What Seongwu?"

"Oh come on Nayoung -" She looks at him like she has no clue why he's still laughing. To be fair, most of the class is looking at him this way but Minhyun's used to Seongwu's random bursts of laughter. "I can't be the only person who heard what she said - right - cause - that's what she said - “

"Yes, that's what she said - ha.ha.ha move on." Personally, he's okay with going slow. Going slow means it'll be easier for him to pick up the movements.

“I don’t know if any of you have heard this song - but it’s by Ciara. It’s called ‘ _Dance Like We’re Making Love_ ’.” At this, Seongwu starts laughing again much to JR's amusement since he's laughing too. He quickly glances around him - there doesn't appear to be a free spot in the class he can stand but getting away from Seongwu is #1 on his priority list right now -  “Hi - sorry - you in the back - please don't move. We'll be changing lines later.”

Man, he can’t do a thing without getting that guy’s eyes on him. “Understood.” He bows deep and looks back to the mirror stony faced.

This JR’s like a hawk. “So, the first few counts we won’t do anything yet but we’re going to kick in when the beat gets a bit lower - I want you all to just walk up to the mirror starting with your right leg over the left -“ 

JR must be particularly talented at going slow because he’s just pacing his feet to an invisible beat.

Thankfully, Minhyun’s able to follow along so he looks at Seongwu all arrogance and pride. “I can do this - I’m a better dancer than you.”

Seongwu’s elbow knocks into his side. “Don’t be so arrogant - we’re just walking for now. A toddler could do this better than me.”

“Are you saying you walk worse than a toddler?”

“Shut up and stop distracting me.” Party pooper.

“So the next few counts the words are - _‘Do what you need to do cause I’ll be waiting for you - it’s about to get hot and heavy.’_ So everyone just bring your hands out, and clock like you’re going from 12 - 6 and then at ' _hot and heavy_  '- we’re going to pop our chests forward and pull our feet to the front - like - “

Minhyun feels his eyes bulge out as through all of the clothes JR’s wearing - almost half of the other man’s frame bursts through into a jump that’s very obviously not beginner level.

Wait - what?

“ _‘Your body’s in sync to the beat of my heart’_ ”

And now their instructor has taken his jump and turned it into a Magic Mike-esque body roll that looks like he’s pumping to the beat of something else entirely- “Okay - so this next part works best with partners so I’ll demonstrate alone for now - but just know this is meant to be on someone else -"

There are...partners...involved?

 _"‘I feel your nature rising while I whine on you_ ’”

And now - JR’s back on his feet sure but his hips are gyrating at a speed that looks purposeful and like it should have something else positioned right under it.

Uh, yeah - that wouldn't be so bad with a partner - 

His throat runs dry.

Get a hold of yourself, Hwang Minhyun.

This is only one more version of something you did for two decades of your life.

He looks at Seongwu instead, hoping to escape the guilt he feels from the dirty thoughts in his mind because perverted as he is, surely Ong Seongwu is also mildly turned on by JR’s purposeful movements-

But instead his friend looks unfazed as he tries the move out in a more restricted manner right behind JR.

In fact, now that he’s looking away from JR, Minhyun’s hit with the realization that he’s the only one in class who hasn’t been following along this whole time.

Seriously? How is everyone just not - staring at him? Their instructor looks like he's just - humping atmosphere- 

_“‘Let’s dance like we’re making lo- lo-lo-love’.”_

For his finishing touch, JR jumps back up and down, spins all around on a flourishing 360 ending with a groan towards the mirror that echoes in the parched desert of Minhyun's mind - oh dear god - “Any questions?”

“Hell yeah! Can I have your instagram handle hot stuff?! I’m gonna hit like, share, follow fo sure - ” The guy from the far right of the studio has stepped up to openly court their teacher and somehow this is irritating.

JR’s an open resource - something to be admired from afar and mimicked to a less flattering degree - how dare this heavy cheeked buffoon try to take JR for himself?

Thankfully, JR has taste because he ignores the sad pick-up line and without so much as a smile thrown the idiot’s way he pulls - wait - 

How did this guy end up at the front of the class?! “And that everyone was our customary advertising of my instagram account. Thank you for that embarrassing speech Jaehwan, now come on get closer. They’re going to need to follow you.”

Wait wait - this guy knows how to dance?!

THAT guy?

The one who looks like he spends his spare time busking pretentiously on Hongdae streets with songs about how he hates his girlfriend?

SERIOUSLY?

For the next fifteen minutes - Minhyun tries his best to emulate what can only be described as _‘Everyone show your sex face to the class_ ’.

But while everyone else in the class seems to be dialed into a particular frequency - his body is on another channel. 

With every repetition he makes of these movements, he only appears to be getting worse. Maybe it's because he was taught to dance like he has a stick stuck to his spine, maybe it's because JR keeps glancing over at him with this irritating worried expression until it looks like the other guy is pretty much just staring at him - 

But he's sure that unlike him, JR’s intentions are pure because he slows down every move he's making like he's trying to make it easier for Minhyun to follow along but nothing's going to save him from making a fool of himself today.

“Again!”

A quick survey of the room confirms that everyone else has already gotten to the point where they’ve captured the basics of JR’s choreography.

Au contraire, he still looks like a three year old with no sense of rhythm.

“Again.” JR bellows, feet at pause now as every ounce of attention is delivered to the lone straggler in class.

Fuck.

Minhyun finds himself wishing he was turtle.

If he was a turtle, he would have a home with him at all times and it would be so convenient to hide in right now so he doesn't have to look at creepily hot dwarf. .

“Slower!”

This doesn’t help either, if anything now he looks completely displaced as everyone walks with purpose towards the other side of the room.

“Jaehwan-ah,” JR whispers something to Jaehwan and Minhyun's not at all surprised to see heavy cheeks take over leading the group.

Great, just fucking great, he’s now that kid who needs help. 

“Hi, I’m JR.” Yeah - he already knew that - JR introduced himself to the class earlier. “If you don’t mind - I’d like to do some one-on-one work with you.”

He does mind. He minds very much because everyone’s turned to look at them with this pitiful smile on their faces.

And sure, the idea of a one-on-one where JR does to him what he did to the floor does sound kind of nice but that's the kind of shit that lives up well in fantasies not reality.

“Sure.” He answers a little surly.

JR doesn’t let that deter him. He shakes his hand with enthusiasm. “Name?”

Right, it might be nice to exchange names - “Minhyun.” 

“Great! So, Minhyun, don’t be worried! We’re going to get you dancing like the rest of the group here but first we’re going to have to get really up close and personal, okay? I’ve found that it’s easier to move when you’re forced to dance with someone. It helps you forget about what the steps are and just do what feels right with the other person -“

“He needs to get out of his head JR -“ Seongwu miffs, nose turned up in the air in distaste as he performs a spin to literal perfection before trailing a teasing hand down the center of his torso. “Minhyun’s also a literal robot so you’re going to have a tough time teaching him how to move anything that's not his brain - unless you get really **_hands on_ ** .”   Seongwu winks at him mouthing ‘ _Thank me later’_.

Thankfully, JR doesn’t see.  “Thanks Seongwu." He doesn't sound all that thankful either. Good, someone else who can call Seongwu out on his bullshit. "So, Minhyun, we’ll start slow okay?”

Minhyun nods, ready to be directed into something simple when he feels JR’s hands reach for his and put them directly on his own hips.

Wait - what?

He’s still digesting the fact that his hands are on his instructor’s skinny little frame when he feels JR's hands reach for his hips, pulling on them till there's not an edge of a gap between them.

WHAT - ?

“Still, okay?”

He nods as JR lets out a breath.

So that's what he meant. Okay, so now - they hump air right? He remembers that!

Oh wow - they’re going to hump air - in the middle of the class - with Seongwu live-streaming the whole god damn thing.

This sounds like equal parts nightmare and everything his wet dreams were made of as a teenager. “Left foot first, Minhyun."

“Like that?”

He’s happy to see JR give him a warm proud smile. “Exactly - just keep going - left, right, left, right -“

“Aw guys look!” Dickpiece Ong yells out calling the attention of the other dancers in the class.  

“They’re slow dancing!” A younger looking boy yells out  with a thick Chinese accent.

“I know - weird right Guanlinnie? I haven’t seen one of those since my 13th birthday!” The sparkles in Seongwu’s eyes become fireworks as Minhyun plots a thousand and one ways to kill him. “So cute!”

Catching his hesitation at being made the center of attention, JR leans up into his ears. “Don’t worry, they’ll get bored. Daniel warned me that Seongwu likes to stir shit up -“

“Yeah, you’re telling me - I’m his boss.”

“Dealing with him full time? You should get employee of the year -“

He moves a little closer. “That’s not really how being the boss works.”

JR shifts back to put a little more polite distance between them and Minhyun realizes that behind his heavy fringe, JR’s eyes are lit up, energized and anxious and something about them makes him feel like he’s lost sight of the way his own eyes look. “Well, boss man - you’re doing good - just keep your eyes on me, okay?”

“Don't think I could look away if I tried.” To be fair, this is the most starter of all dances so it isn’t quite as hard as it is intimate in a way he hadn’t expected.

If he focuses on it, JR feels small under his fingertips. It’s probably why he wears such baggy clothes - to look bigger than he is.

Like they're detached from the part of his brain governing propriety, his fingers start to wander off a little but upwards on JR's sides in a shade of a tickle until the smaller boy tenses under his hold - "Shit sorry -“

“No - no I just got surprised.” JR shakes his head. “That’s good - if you're comfortable to try other things then that just means we can move forward to the next step.” JR’s body is stick straight now and set in an enviable military grade posture like he's doing his best to stand there as nothing more than a figure for instruction. “Ready to step it up?”

“I was born ready.”

Seongwu snorts.

Minhyun flips his middle finger at him.

JR laughs too - albeit with a bit more nervous energy to it. “We’re going to get a lot closer-”

“Am I saying no?” He teases until he feels JR stop moving to pull one leg over his thighs so they're criss-crossed and he’s doing the exact same thing to the other man without even being aware of it.

Whoa - “Okay, so I’m going to dance first. Please memorize what this feels like and try to do the same thing to me, okay?” He’s ready for some tame little move like the slow dance but instead JR’s pelvis settles on his leg, gliding upwards and squeezing right at the top near his -“Still good?”  Uh - what’d he say? “Minhyun -“ He’s having a little trouble understanding Korean right now because JR’s grinding on him with a lot of - “Is this okay?”

How is he supposed to respond to the other man’s question when he’s so focused on making sure he doesn’t pop a boner like a 13 year old? 

“Fine.” He grunts, steeling himself against whatever must come next.

JR smiles up at him and Minhyun’s at a loss for words again because how can JR look at him with a look that says ' _Please buy me food and take me out for dinner!'_ when the rest of him is asking to -

“Seongwu - I think I should suck at dancing more.” Nayoung calls out from the side as Seongwu smacks her over the head. "I could do with a little bit of that -"

He’s ready to unleash a string of well phrased curses in their direction - 

But one of JR’s hands dances up to the back of his neck, fingers connecting to strands so he can force their foreheads to press together.

And he can't look anywhere else. 

And it's more than just the fact that he literally can't look anywhere else because like this JR looks like he's asking him to dream a little, to imagine, to desire, to - “Eyes on me.”

He's incapable of doing anything but nodding but that's enough for JR to twist his hips until he's hovering just over the center of his pelvis. Minhyun feels like his lungs have been stabbed with the sharp breath he was forced to take in to stop himself from expressing anything JR's not expecting.

Oh man, he is so fucked.

He’s so royally fucked.

He has to bite his lip until he feels liquid on the side.

The best outcome for this liquid is that he bit himself until he bled and he will now slowly bleed to death and no longer have to deal with - whatever the fuck is going on here -

Or you know - he’s just openly drooling and groaning right into JR’s not-that-far face.

Shut up, Minhyun. Shut up. Shut up. Sh- “Still, okay?”

JR's laughing, fingers tickling the back of his convoluted brain like he's watering the thoughts that dance with full freedom in the back of his consciousness.

Man, couldn't JR just be like his other teachers?  This is not how he was taught ballet.

His ballet teachers had been mean - they'd yell, they'd scream, they'd stretch and twist your feet for you if you didn't do a good enough job-

What kind of sick teaching method is this and how does he sign up for unlimited classes till death to do they part?

When he doesn’t respond, JR’s hips pull forward again, this time hovering a little longer over him until he pushes down straight into his groin with more pressure than anticipated and Minhyun’s left letting out very open shaky breaths that make him wish everyone else would just leave the fucking room. Really, can't they all tell that there's something going on here and maybe just maybe - JR's not just playing teacher or not just playing a character but there's no fucking way for him to know without everyone fucking just leaving this room - 

And then he stops.

Why’d JR stop?

Actually - it’s a very good thing he stopped - he was starting to talk crazy. In his head, sure so it's not actually real, but still - crazy is crazy.

But still - why’d he stop?

For a couple of seconds, it feels like time stays still as Minhyun feels his rationality return to him. Then he starts to wonder what the fuck just happened there. 

And does JR act that way with all his students? It feels inappropriate - not that he's complaining - but he does feel a little strange if this is - just another teaching tactic.

JR shifts off him, limbs loose at his sides as he turns his face up towards him, all temptation and trickery. “My turn."

That’s right. JR was just showing him what he was supposed to do -

This is just some typical dick-touching dance genre that he knows nothing about but you know - in the bedroom he does sometimes touch his dick to other dicks to a loud lying down ovation in the form of his name yelled out multiple times - so it’s not something he’s totally not used to.

He could probably do this with a fairly convincing energy even if he’s not quite at JR’s level of dick touch dancing. “So I just -“ Where JR was all confidence and swagger, he’s more like a broken down train.

His hips just aren’t used to being used like this. He just can't seem to capture JR's essence of smooth as he does his best to glide over JR's thighs like he's skating on a freshly iced rink and he can’t help but feel a little disheartened when he hears JR’s laugh a little too clearly in his ears.

Wait, why is he even trying?

Seriously, who does this benefit?

He makes a move to back off JR but in a flash JR’s eyes turn upwards as his hands grab his sides a little tighter to keep him still. “Relax, Minhyun. You’re just missing the confidence. Don’t be so scared - you're not going to break me if you move with a little more power -" 

"You're not just - I don't know you."

For a second, JR looks a little bit sad but then he nods with an understanding smile on his face. "That's fair. Do you think you can pretend?"

"Pretend?"

"Pretend to be someone who knows me." JR lets out a breath, "Just think of me as the love of your life and this moment as our last together -" Wow, JR's unnecessarily cheesy. "Would you really want to run away from me?”

No he’d want to have sex.

Hell, he wants to have sex right now but JR’s making him express this interest in front of a whole group of people in a Groupon dance class and what makes things worse is he has no idea of this is just something JR does or if it's something JR's doing because it's him -

And maybe he's the weird one for thinking this way.

JR dips lower this time using his longer legs as a base to lift off to run up and land right on his crotch, circling a little bit like it's no - big - fucking - deal. 

Game over. Minhyun is very certain other parts of his body have now decided to try hard at something else and he can't even blame them - this is all his fault - all Kim JR's fault. “Uh - “

Fuck, this cannot actually be happening.

More importantly, is he actually this _**kinky**_? He's learning less about dance and more about himself in this class...

Can't JR fucking tell?! Why isn't he backing off?! “The song’s about a grand seduction.” Yes, he feels very seduced right now. “About letting yourself go and letting your body tell you what to do.” His body is telling him a great many things. Most of them involve JR’s body telling him how to take this to a very different place than they're in right now. “It’s about turning your mind off and turning -”

“Other parts on?” His half-hearted mumble makes Seongwu cackle brilliantly.

“That’s going on the TL!” Eyes not straying from the screen, Seongwu high fives Nayoung and happens to miss the glare his boss is sending him.

Enough is enough. He feels like -

He feels like a fucking fool. “I’m sorry.” He bows his head with as much respect as he can muster in his tone, hands falling back to his sides in defeat as he backs away. “I’m just not used to this style of dancing and I’d rather not waste any more of your time -“

“Why would you waste my time?” He glances up from the ground to see JR’s eyes hold a little more kindness. “Look - I get it, you’re just a little wound up. Ballet dancer right?”

Minhyun’s eyes engorge. “How could you tell?"

"You know when we're supposed to get super close and just kind of - grind? Felt like you were trying to - I don't know - pirouette?"

“On his dick, Minhyun. You were trying to pirouette on Jonghyun's dick.” Minhyun flips another finger to Seongwu’s helpful addition. “I’m only trying to provide more clear feedback Minhyunnie-”

“Thank you for that Seongwu, really.” JR laughs, a little redder in the face now that he’s not trying to embody a specific character in their 30 second long performance. “Look, Minhyun, right?” Yes, Seongwu just said his name, is it that hard to remember his name? Doesn’t he look like a Minhyun? All regal and tall and beautiful unlike any other person JR has ever laid his eyes on?

Jesus - he's a little offended.  Maybe he’s expecting too much of this less than an hour long encounter. “Yeah.”

“The problem with ballet dancers is you guys are forced to be very precise and angled. Super controlled in how you depict your emotions on your face and also how you move your muscles to generate the view that everything is effortless -“ Wow. Did this guy take ballet? He looks easy to pick up and throw over his shoulder - “Honestly, my thought is you just need a few more classes and a bit more one on one direction to really get into Body Soul but I don’t think it’d be hard for you to do that - but maybe you’d need to come back for a few more classes.”

“I don’t know -“ He rubs the back of his head. “I’m not really looking to - be a dancer again.”

“Didn’t you love it? I'm not trying to stick my nose in where it doesn't belong but - your body is built like you spent years dancing and just kind of - let it go?“ Seongwu coughs bumping straight into Minhyun’s shoulders and quickly JR becomes red, fumbling on his following words.“It’s because you know - occupational hazard. I’m like that too - aches and pains all over.”

“Yeah, my ankles are basically hanging on by a thread.” Minhyun laughs doing his best to ignore the request for an answer to JR’s other question.

Understanding he’s not going to get an answer, JR tries his best to course correct. Like this, JR feels a little less succubus intent on sucking his life force and a little more regular human Minhyun would like to get to know very intimately very soon very unrealistically. “Anyways, if you’d like to come back, we’d be lucky to have you.”

With that, JR bows his head and bounces off the balls of his feet back to the front of the class. 

Minhyun can’t help but feel his jaw tighten when JR jumps back up beside Jaehwan and illustrates more of the same that they’d just gone through and the group starts to pair up one by one. "Oh - my god - you're jealous!"

"Am not!" He hisses butting his hips into Seongwu's side. "Keep your bullshit to yourself."

"There's nothing to be jealous of Minhyunnie!" When did Seongwu come up with this nickname and why does he think he has permission to use it? "He said he'd be lucky to have you...  _ **LUCKY**_ to have you..."

He pushes Seongwu’s laughing face away from his and huffs. “Get off me, you harlot.”

As wonderful as the idea of meeting Jonghyun again is - JR’s just being nice.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to come out for 2hyun week but I feel strange adding it to that collection since it's been like two weeks since then BUT technically this was for firsts
> 
> (I also had a firsts story about Minhyun murdering Jonghyun's father whose a gang boss - BUT THIS ONE WAS FLUFFIER - and we know Lilli loves the fluff)


End file.
